a New Age
by deceivingempire
Summary: Jace receives an anonymous letter that leads him uncovering dark secrets of the mysterious airborne virus which led vampires into extinction from the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I slouched hard against the couch, wondering if the leaking sink will ever get fixed and when will the wooden creak floors will be replaced. I grabbed the remote control and flicked through channels, while I was switching one channel to another i started to wonder once more, why is my life worth living? I don't understand, my father disappeared when I was eight years old, my brother was kidnapped by a black hooded figure, everything was a blur that night, I chose to let go, so did my mother but her actions scare me, including the neighbours in the apartment, every night at 3.00am empty glass bottle are thrown against the wall and then an occasional screaming afterwards, I've always managed to prevent her from doing more damages to the apartment, i wish I could just drink all my sorrows away or scream out my anger to the world, but I mustn't, I don't want to end up like mum.

Jace! What are you doing, turn off the T.V! She yelled.

Mum I'm sorry I thought you were... I paused. Actually aren't you supposed to be sleeping because Valentine told me to keep you medicated and sleeping?

Valentine is Jocelyn (my mother) first boyfriend since the disappearance of my father, it's hard to imagine Valentine being with us every step of the way, when Alec my brother disappeared and with my mother drinking every night, I consider him as my father, he always manages to pick up the broken pieces in the family but it wasn't enough for Jocelyn, she's still drinking.

Oh shut up Jace, as she yelled, she slowly limped towards me, she must've hurt her right foot, are you even listening to me Jace?

I am mom, I'm sorry ok. I responded calmly. As she perched closely on my face, the front door opened to a rough scruffy white male, with a distinguish grey hair and a beard that's long enough to connect to his sideburns, a dark blue scarf was wrapped around his neck and a pair of dark green shirt with worn-out jeans, it's Valentine. As he walked in the middle of the fight he immediately ask, what are you doing? I'm teaching my son how to behave properly, ok let me take care of him while you get some rest, a long pause commenced, confused stare on moms face, finally she responded, fine goodnight.

As she was limping back into her room, I started to heavily breath, leaving me into dizziness from what just happened, Jocelyn stumped onto the wooden floor hard, Valentine and I both went to assist her into her bedroom, I grabbed her under arms and place it around the back of my neck as so did with Valentine. We both walked her into a blue painted wall with hint of yellow strokes across the ceiling, photographs hanged all over on the left side wall while on the right side remains with Jocelyn's bed and a small tinted window that barely brightens the room itself. Me and Valentine laid Jocelyn in the middle of the bed, as soon as Val and I settled her in comfortably, Val walks out of the room first, while I stayed back and sit next to my mom for a couple of seconds with nothing but police sirens, cars beaming at each other for no reason and the occasional shattering glass down in the streets of Brooklyn, i quietly thrust up against the bed and walked towards the door, as soon as I was just about to leave, Jocelyn whispers quietly "I'm sorry". As my back was facing towards her, I froze for a couple of seconds in disbelieve, my mind must be playing tricks on me, mom never apologizes to me, ever since her depression started, I turn my back and found herself sleeping, her wavy long red hair spread across the pillow gently, I turned around and headed towards the door once more and mildly closed the door behind me.

I slowly paced myself into the kitchen where Val was, I consider Val as my father figure, he grabbed the kettle of the kitchen counter to proceed heating up with the hot stove behind him, mom must've drink most of it this afternoon, Tea is scented nicely but it's definitely not my taste.

I made two kettle sized of tea before I left for school this morning.

Jocelyn loves green tea, so of course it will be empty sooner or later, anyways how was she before this whole fiasco happened? He asked

Well besides from school, It was very procreativity day, mom properly was intoxicated by the medication side effects, I told her not to get out of bed, but as you know, she tends to disagrees with me. I responded

The kettle pitched into high notes that was certain to wake Jocelyn up, Val turned quickly to his back to face the kettle. While he was proceeding to exit the kettle off the stove, i immediately asked. Did you find mom a job yet because I can't keep taking pay checks off you, even with my pay checks can't cover this apartment, why don't you just move in, and take care of Jocelyn since you're always here every night. I can't move in with you guys yet, why not? Even if I move in I won't be home for the hours to take care of Jocelyn anyway, oh that's right he works crazy hours at the hospital, oh right damn, I grunted with resentment.

I'm going to head get some dinner you want something? Val asked.

Uh some KFC would be good or a hot dog from Manhattan. I gestured.

alright I will be back in a few minutes.

As he left the apartment, I stumbled into my bedroom, a book case fuelled with thousands novels I've read over and over again, my favourite will always be "Dracula by Ben Strokes" what a classic tale it was, its out dated and torn pages. Besides the bookcase full of novels, all that's left is a bed that was unmade from this morning, a TV to add the rest of the room with a crooked window, I fall hard onto the bed with a remote control in my hand, I switched on to a random channel and a immediate report breaks in. A women who seems to be in her late twenties with messy blonde hair announces, the city's history and how it came to be, oh man, I protest.

Every now and then a TV report interrupts channels randomly to remind all citizens of the cities glory and triumph against "The Nephilim". The Nephilim were these big head governor of New York City and they terrorized the public with job losses, pay cuts, an increase of the homeless. Civilians have info-traded the system and a uprising was awakened, Civilians had won the uprising and prisoned The Nephilim for life, the city wary for the future and its new leaders "The Shadowhunters".

The Shadowhunters have protected the city for three years in the making and have renamed New York City to Kiann City, the reason for the renaming was to execute the past and start a new life. Two year ago the Shadowhunters have announce that Vampires and Lycanthropes supposedly came out of the closet and revealed themselves on national live TV, it was the most entertaining breaking news since China invented Hovercrafts, as this was being broadcasted central park was being demolished to build "City of Bones" a facility to keep Lycanthropes and Vampires in check and its also a way from them to build trust within the public. The creatures live amongst us quite well except for vampires, vampires are known for assassinating the innocent and drinking children's blood, the public protested against all vampires to be executed but was shortly declined by the shadowhunters. They explained how they wanted to give these creatures a chance to live normally, but this didn't give vampires a way off, they were discriminated by the public, calling names and getting bullied whilst Lycanthropes live In peace with civilians, Lycanthropes mainly work in construction sites in Kiann City, it's their form of stereotypical. Last year on May 1st scientist have released an airborne virus that led vampires into extinction, as celebration of remembrance to the public, a yearly event, unsponsored by the Shadowhunters have drinks with festive food, civilians have called this era "The New Age"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up to a dark blue walled room, and a window that I wish would be bigger enough too lightened up the room. I slowly got up from my bed and stretched my arms and legs with no care, headed to the bathroom, and took a quick shower, I looked through a mirror in the bathroom behind the sink, I stared deeply into my bleach blonde hair and my emerald eyes, and wonder where did this scar on my check came from, it's as if someone slashed my cheek with a broken glass, I treated the scar with ointment and bandage to cover it up. Argh it stings.

I grabbed the worn-out dark jeans, a grey shirt and a black jacket out of the closet next to my bed. A loud vibration accents, from the bookshelf. It's a text from Isabelle Lightwood. "Me, church and magnus are going to grab some coffee before school you want to tag along?" "Morning to you too Bells, where to meet?" "Starbucks you in?" "Alright I'll meet you there in 30mins" I discarded my phone onto the unmade bed, I slowly ambulated myself towards the kitchen to make two pots of green tea for Jocelyn, it convertibly became a routine every morning before I leave for school. It helps her relax during the day. I clutched onto bread and spread butter upon the bread, and placed it onto the heated grill, i took the frypan out of the cupboard, and cooked some eggs and bacon for Jocelyn. I quickly grabbed the toast out of the grill and place it onto a plate that was already assembled on the table. That's when I realized I asked Val last night to get KFC.

Oh man, what a waste of food. I contemplated. I searched the kitchen for some KFC, and no sign of KFC.

Aww man, I thought. I anxiously texted Valentine apologizes.

I quickly ate my toast with regret, while watching some old cartoon that was airing at 6am. When I finished the last bite of my toast, I grabbed my dark green school bag and white converse shoes out of the closet and headed out to lock the apartment door behind me and walk down the ten story stairs. Brooklyn always seems nice since the Shadowhunters took over, no bank robberies and no drug dealing in the streets anymore.

I hate this feeling, empty and confused, I confronted to myself. I pass by two brunette hairs with long dressed coats. Perhaps they are a couple. They tenderly kiss each other gently and softly. Oh they are a couple, but why was I staring at them? Was I jealous? Am I lonely? I quickly glance away from the couple before they notice I'm staring at them. I walked through the sliding doors of Starbucks, and already, fresh coffee scent radiated across the room, large speakers were hanging from the corner of the ceiling, with some old centuries blasting through the speakers. None of my friends are yet to be seen. I grabbed my usual seating, in the corner of the shop; it's a comfortable spot, with its fluffy cushions, tinted glass window, and an old wooden table leaning to one side. While getting myself comfortable, a song played over the speakers. (I through a wish in the well don't ask me I never tell). Oh crap, this song is already stuck in my head, where the hells are they? I angrily disputed to myself, 10 minutes had past, and Isabella walks in with her perfectly straightened pitched black hair, her luscious red lips and that white laced dress she always wears. Alongside Belles are Magnus Bane and Church, Magnus walks into Starbucks and shouts "What Happening People?" he probably is still in the party mood from last night, or still high, but it's moderately hard to tell with his shades on. Probably that's the reason for the shades. Magnus always seems to dress like his ready to perform for a concert with the glitter, painted on his eyelids, the leather pants with the sparkly belt buckles to match, and a green shirt to suits his eyes. Adjoining Magnus is Church, his almost identical to Magnus. Church has dark brown skin and hazel eyes but other than that his very much the same as Magnus. From the way they dress and their identical taste of food, they grew close as best friends as well as Belles. I've always seem to avoid the attention that surrounds them, they are known for their popularity in Nephilim City, but they always seem to treat me with respect and I consider them as great friends.

Hey guys. I waved respectfully from across the tables and headed towards them. So are you going to get something? I asked

Hmmm I'm not quite sure, maybe just an espresso to go. Magnus answered excitedly. Isabelle approaches me whilst Magnus and Church started rambling about a test that's happening sometime this afternoon.

So Jace, what's been going on? You look really down today. Damn it, I was never good at putting-a-face in front of anyone, but Belles always see through me like no others have.

I'm good. I lied (quickly, think of something, change the subject anything)

You always look at an object, when talking to someone, instead of fronting us when you talk.

I didn't even notice my own flaws. I thought. Well no one is perfect Belles, but nothing's wrong, trust me. I lied again. Hoping she would stop asking annoying question

I understand, don't worry, I can take a hint. Now let's get back to Magnus and Church before they hurt each other before school starts.

We walked out of Starbucks onto the streets of Brooklyn, waiting for the traffics light to turn. It's crowded with people, (stupid lights change already). This light is taking longer than usual. I contemplate to myself. A curly red, orange hair, about 5 foot tall from the looks of it, emerald eyes that's too big for her face and a loose t-shirt with tight jeans to go, does she go to school? I stared at her for awhile and casually leaned slowly towards the edge of the crowd. Crap she noticed. I regained my composure; I nodded my head into submission, and away from her. As soon as the street lights turned from red to green I crossed street. As I cross the street, I fleetly glanced at her one last time, and then a roaring sound grew near. I turned to my right side and a black painted, yellow stripes, motorflyer speed closer towards me. Fear has struck me. I'm going to die. I stood frozen in the middle of the road while others, including Belles, Magnus and church jumped backwards throughout the time; the motorflyer comes straight at me with no hesitations from the rider.

Belles yell "Move Jace!" looks like this person really wants to kill me, the unknown rider finally breaks in a impeccable timing, i dropped onto the floor, hard, whilst the crowd gasp, and started to bring out their phones and record this incident. In front I lay a leather black body suit with a motorcycle helmet that conceals his or her identity. I heavily stared into my own reflection through the helmet, hoping to make out a face; hiding under the helmet. The rider drives around me and passes the red traffic light without hesitation then disappears into the intersection.

I leaned both my hands onto the floor to collected my balance, and wonder to myself. Who was that?


End file.
